


Table Stakes

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Casino, Equally as snarky Seungcheol, Gambling, Hook-Up, Jeonghan needs to lay off the alcohol, M/M, Porn with some plot sprinkled around, Smut, Snarky Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan drinks his feelings outSeungcheol’s gambling addiction may be a little bit of an issue.They somehow figure things out between themselves.





	Table Stakes

When Jeonghan buys a suit, he always makes sure to keep the tag intact so he can return it the next day. It doesn’t really matter that he has a stable job now, makes six figures and can afford to buy all the suits he wants. Bad habits die hard and Jeonghan’s always been just a little stingy. It’s been a running joke amongst his friends, who keep telling him to just buying one suit and do whatever he wants with it. It’s kind of offensive, after all, Jeonghan’s personal set of rules of moral conduct forbids him from wearing the same clothes twice. It’s even more applicable in his case. Weekends are usually reserved to bugging Seokmin at work. ARIA Casinos & Resorts have a very strict dress code, even if you’re only there to bother your bartender best friend. Looking expensive and beautiful usually plays right up Jeonghan’s alley.

It’s kind of hard when Jeonghan downs glass after glass of Seokmin’s sickly sweet, fruity, nuclear green cocktail. It’s an exclusive, not-on-the menu secret drink he only makes for Jeonghan. The latter doesn’t really know what’s in there and Seokmin’s answer is always a variation of “It’s my secret recipe, made with love for you only!” in the most sarcastic voice Seokmin can muster. Ultimately, Jeonghan doesn’t care; he asks for his with two decorative umbrellas and a sugar coated rim.

Seokmin’s Non-Jeonghan cocktails are a work of art. They’re pretty ombres, sunset colored, fancy looking things but again those are for the snazzy, rich, and most importantly paying customers of the hotel. Jeonghan isn’t any of that; he’s just a freeloader who comes on weekends to get shitfaced, keep Seokmin company and make fun of the equally drunk high society. Sometimes, he’ll even put his drink down and mingle around, flirt with sad, lonely millionaires and when they’re lucky, he’ll even sleep around. Seokmin jokes that Jeonghan’s also well on his way to become a snazzy, rich member of the high society with the way his career is soaring. He’ll become one of them in no time.

Jeonghan threatens to break a bottle of Krug Pinôt Noir on his head. It shuts Seokmin up pretty fast. 

“You’re so aggressive.” he sighs, eyes never leaving his work station as he makes some pink cocktails for a bunch of trust fund college girls. “I don’t understand how you even get laid here.”

“I get laid plenty, trust me.” Jeonghan takes a sip from his nuclear drink. He points out at a middle aged man pacing around the room, “see this guy? I slept with him.” He points again at another man, this time a tad bit younger, making conversation with a bunch of much younger girls. “This guy too I slept with.” The next guy he points at has Jeonghan scrunching his nose and hiding his face. “And this guy too unfortunately.”

“Is it the one who sounds like a pig when he comes?” Seokmin’s question comes out way too naturally for what it is. After all, there has never been any boundaries between him and Jeonghan. The older loves talking about his love life. 

“Nah. I haven’t seen that one in weeks. This one is the guy I told you about a few months ago, the one who screamed ‘fuck me like i’m your dirty dog!’ He was into some weird type of BDSM.” Seokmin’s cackle makes him physically shake. “I’m not against some good dom/sub play but this….killed my boner so fast, I just left.”  
The trust fund girls are back for another drink and this time, they try hard to flirt with Jeonghan, eyeing him like he’s a five course meal. Which he is, dressed in his dark burgundy suit, his blonde hair combed back. He flirts right back and It makes all five girls giggle.

“Aren’t you supposed to be gay?”

“I am. I just appreciate the attention.” It makes Seokmin roll his eyes. “There’s no interesting rich guy tonight.” Jeonghan complains, whiny voice and all. Seokmin makes him another drink - the last one, he warns Jeonghan. “I feel like everyone here, I either fucked, made out with or just bored me to death…” 

“You come here every weekend, what do you expect?”

“ENTERTAINMENT!”

“Well go bother someone else. Go check out the gambling area. Someone might be up to your impossibly high standards.”

Jeonghan hates gamblers. They’re too loud, too cocky and they usually can’t even play properly. Jeonghan wouldn’t sleep with someone stupid enough to put all his money at stake. The witty, smart, cunning ones are always straight and although Jeonghan is always up for a challenge, they’re just not worth his time. He goes anyways, balancing himself on both his hands to climb down the stool. He might be a tad bit tipsy.

“You’re dead drunk.” Seokmin points out, eyes still on his work station. Jeonghan shoots him a middle finger and goes, walking slowly to make himself look as sober as possible. 

If the bar area is dark, softly lit and supposed to look discreet and sophisticated, the casino is something else completely. There’s twenty four poker tables, all taken - it’s a Saturday night after all, by party goers who are more than ready to throw their money away. The room is brightly lit, not only by the thousand glowing slot machines, but also by extravagant chandeliers hung on the ceiling. Everything is bright, from the paint job to the machines, to the boisterous laughter of big shot winners. The background noise however, it’s not musical yet it’s not noise, either. It’s more of a mix between tinkles, clanks, and the occasional beep or brief snatch of melody of the slot machines and the casual conversations in between games. It’s just a tad bit nearing chaos. 

In the center of the casino, guarded by the rows and rows of slots, are the games. There are crap tables, poker, blackjack and roulette. There, the dynamic changes, as if isolated from the rest of the room. The players talk, but the language is abbreviated. There’s the usual “Give me another one,” “stand,” and the patter of the dealer as he rakes the chips and deals the cards.

It’s everything Jeonghan despises in one room.  
There’s a palpable crowd by one of the poker tables, the one right in the middle. Jeonghan can see more and more people gathering, looking at one of the contenders with looks of admiration as he unveils his hand. It’s a royal flush, Jeonghan overhears bits of conversation. He gets closer to take a look at the situation, walking past the loser who seems to have bolted out of the table as soon as he was done. 

The crowd doesn’t dissipate, though and in the middle of it sits the cockiest smirk he’s seen in a while. He has a leg crossed over the other, an arm carelessly draped around his chair and he doesn’t really seem to care for the fortune he’s just made. Jeonghan can tell a billionaire from a nouveau riche from miles away. This one, definitely not a nouveau riche. He’s in for the thrill, not for the cash and when he calls for a new contender, no one dares step to the front. Jeonghan on the other hand…

Granted, Jeonghan’s played poker before, he’s even stripped a bunch of middle aged men off their money, but that was years ago and Jeonghan hasn’t played in a while. Jeonghan has been dirt poor before and he doesn’t know if he's ready to put his newfound fortune at stake. But still, Jeonghan hates that man, he hates his cocky smile, his careless demeanor, and more than anything, Jeonghan’s never wanted to fuck someone this badly before. 

“I’ll play you!” he volunteers, earning him a double check from the other. Jeonghan knows he’s being checked out, the man look like he’s undressing him with his eyes and looks back up at Jeonghan’s face, predatory written all over his face. Well here goes nothing. 

“Please, take a seat.” His eyes never leave Jeonghan. “ I was looking for a snack anyway.”

Jeonghan’s blood boils. The glare he sends the man is murderous, but it doesn’t seem to phase him. He takes a seat right in front of him, not paying any mind to the four other contenders who have started to gather, and puts his nuclear drink down as calmly as he can.

“My name’s Choi Seungcheol.” He leans closer, elbows on the table as he takes in Jeonghan’s features. The man is beautiful, much younger than anyone he’s ever slept with in the casino. He looks around Jeonghan’s age if not a couple years older; Jeonghan wouldn’t give him a day past twenty seven years old. He’s too young to be a billionaire, it makes Jeonghan just a little jealous. There’s a smirk playing on his lips, but in their proximity, Jeonghan can catch the blood thirst in Choi Seungcheol’s eyes. It sobers him up too quickly. Jeonghan does realize that what he’s doing is dangerous, but if he decides to leave now, there’s no way his pride can let him live it down. 

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Alright, Yoon Jeonghan.” His name rolls so smoothly from Seungcheol’s lips. It’s hot, really hot and the man knows it, judging by the look on his face. “We’re playing Texas Hold’em no-limit, you okay with that?” 

Jeonghan is not okay with that, no-limit means that the stakes can be raised unlimitedly as long as there’s chips for that. Still, he nods nonetheless. He must look uncomfortable because Seungcheol looks way too amused.

Seungcheol’s sitting left to the dealer, facing Jeonghan the whole time. He keeps his eyes on him as he antes the small blind. It’s a hefty amount of chips and the big blind presents twice as many. Jeonghan’s hole cards aren’t what he would call a good hand, and he wouldn’t be as ridiculous as his neighbor and raise. Jeonghan doesn’t play like millionaires, he plays like someone who spent years and years saving every single penny.

There’s one man who folds. His hand is weak, Jeonghan sees. He looks up to glance at Seungcheol, guessing the other man would be cockily smirking, but Seungcheol is focused on his hand, not a single care in the world for what’s just happened. He just agrees to raising the stakes to meet the big blind and checks.

The burn card is dealt and so are the three other cards face up. Jeonghan is trying to think of a strategy, come up with something that won’t make him lose crazy amounts of money. Seungcheol looks like he’ll be betting millions tonight and he’s not ready. He could fold and leave, sure. But he’s also too proud to give up, he doesn’t care much for the rest of the players, he just really wants to wipe the cocky smile off Choi Seungcheol’s face. 

There’s two things Jeonghan realizes when playing Seungcheol. The first one is that the man is quick on his feet, smart and reads body language like no one in the world. He can read each and everyone of Jeonghan’s hand movements, postures and looks. It’s as if the back of his cards were transparent and Seungcheol knew exactly which card Jeonghan was about to play. Choi Seungcheol is insanely hot and at this point, Jeonghan couldn’t care less about his cocky demeanor, he’s just straight up smart, cunning and insanely sexy. Jeonghan is so whipped.

The second realization hits him like a passing train. Choi Seungcheol is shamelessly flirting. It starts with a graze of his hand, a foot gliding up his calf and Jeonghan isn’t really mad at it. He finds himself flirting back with equal fervor in usual teasing Jeonghan fashion. 

“So, are you about to bend down, mister royal flush?” he says when Seungcheol takes a tad bit too long to make a decision. Jeonghan’s smirking up at him.

“Bending down isn’t an option. Unless you’re into exhibitionism?” Seungcheol doesn’t even look at him and he raises the stakes. Both are completely unbothered by the fact that there’s a bunch of middle aged men glaring at their not so safe for work exchange.  
Jeonghan wishes he could put his cards down, pull Seungcheol into some hotel room and fuck him. Pride be damned. Of course, Jeonghan knows it’s not much of a possibility and so he matches Seungcheol’s level of aggressive playing, one upping all the other conservative players in the table. At this point, they’re only playing against each other, and Seungcheol’s constant state of amusement is wiped away by Jeonghan’s skill. He never expected Jeonghan to be more than a pretty snack.

When Seungcheol shows his hand, throwing all five cards on the table carelessly, it’s a straight flush. It’s not as impressive as the royal flush he was able to pull previously but it’s still enough to make him hit jackpot. 

Jeonghan shouldn’t have been confident in his skills to the point of betting all that money, but his pride and principle beat him. It’s a slap in the face, a reminder of why he hates betting games. Jeonghan isn’t usually a sore loser, but it’s different this time. He let himself get swiped away by the man, and his cocky smile, and the way his eyes glint when looking at Jeonghan. Choi Seungcheol is dangerous.

Jeonghan stands from his seat, bows at all the other players then leaves, not once looking at Seungcheol. His mouth is pinched and he can feel the alcohol weighing heavy on his stomach. He wants to throw up. 

“What, wait…” he can hear Seungcheol say in the background and Jeonghan doesn’t want to turn around. He takes a glass of whiskey from one of the waiters walking around, and continues his way to the bathroom, taking big gulps of the drink and completely dismissing the bewildered look he gets from the waiter. Seokmin can put it on his tab, he’s already losing so much tonight anyway. 

“Wait, Jeonghan!” He can hear Seungcheol’s footsteps not too far from him. Why is he following him anyway? Isn’t he supposed to lean back and flaunt his new fortune to the awed crowd back at the table? Or cockily ask if there’s anyone who’d still want to go against him? Jeonghan tries to walk as fast as his drunken self allows him, concealing himself behind the crowds. The whiskey isn’t helping at all, he feels dizzy and he wants to throw up but instead, he’s trying to hide from the very man he was trying to impress moments ago.

The music suddenly feels too strong, it’s starting to shatter his eardrums and he can feel the thumping of the bass like a growing headache. The lights are also starting to hurt his eyes and the chaos is just adding on to the fact that he can’t even walk properly anymore. When he finally reaches one of the restrooms, it’s his breaking point. The glass of - almost empty, now - whiskey is left rolling around on the floor, spilling the last of its content all over the marble, as Jeonghan spills his own guts in one of the toilet stalls.

He hears one last “Jeonghan? Are you okay? Where are you?” before he completely collapses. 

-

When Jeonghan wakes up next, the lovely effects of Seokmin’s mystery drink and that last mistake of a whiskey glass are gone and instead, he is left with a nasty taste in his mouth - leftover alcohol, bile and the sour taste of defeat -, a splitting ache right over his brow and the impotence of not being able to clarify his own thoughts. So his first decision is to stay still, lay sprawled and keep his eyes tightly shut. 

It’s embarrassing to admit that it’s a pretty usual occurrence, but Jeonghan doesn’t remember Seokmin changing his bedsheets. If he can afford some that are this soft, the hotel must really be paying its employees well. 

“Seokmin ! I’m alive!” He shouts out, his voice is raspy and a little broken. It’s his usual way of alerting Seokmin that he’s awake but not so well. He’ll usually bully the younger into catering to him. “Give me love, I’m miserable.” 

Instead of the usual “fuck you” he gets from Seokmin, he hears a chuckle not too far away. It’s the first cue for him to open his eyes. 

“Given how you spilled your guts out in the bathroom stall earlier, what you need now is Advil and a hot shower, not love.”

Jeonghan opens his eyes a little too fast and a merciless beam of light squirts straight in, making his poor brain bleed. He shuts them right back and this time, he takes his sweet time to sit up, feeling each and every one of his sore joints ganging up on him. The next time he opens his eyes, it’s with a hand over his face to slowly get accustomed to the environment change. 

“Feeling better?” The blurry silhouette slowly materializes into Choi Seungcheol, standing up from a couch situated at the back of what seems to be a hotel room, and slowly making his way towards him. Jeonghan’s first instinct is to stand up and leave, but he’s too tired and it’s pointless anyway, now. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I paid for this room so I have every right to be here.” Seungcheol replies, in his ever so amused voice. He’s taken off his jacket and his tie, unbuttoned the three first buttons of his shirt and he’s holding a barely touched glass of champagne in his right hand. The sight of alcohol makes Jeonghan want to puke again. 

“Why am I here?” he reiterates.

“You’re not very bright when you’re hungover, now are you?” Seungcheol takes a seat on the bed, right by the foot and facing Jeonghan. He’s toying with him and Jeonghan, even hungover, isn’t okay with that.

“Honestly, fuck you”

“That’s what I thought we’d be doing after that game but you just stood up and abruptly left. What was that for?”

Jeonghan looks to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with Seungcheol. How does he explain everything without sounding like a sore loser. Seungcheol’s gaze is burning holes into him, Jeonghan can tell he was really looking forward to what was supposed to happen next. Jeonghan was too, if he were honest with himself. 

“Anyway, Advil is right here,” he points at the bedside table. There’s a bottle of water and two tablets. “And the bathroom is right there.” Seungcheol stands up and as he’s about to leave when Jeonghan stops him.

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“I don’t know, where do you want me to go?” 

Jeonghan doesn’t answer. 

“I’m still here. Just… just go take a shower.” 

Advil and the shower are godsent. Jeonghan sets the water temperature to maximum heat, it almost scorches his skin but also kind of makes him feel like he’s burning away memories of earlier. It doesn’t help him clear his mind, though. He’s still more than just a little confused about where he’s at with Seungcheol. 

Sure he’s upset he lost his money, but he knew what he was getting himself into when he volunteered. And then, there’s the fact that he can’t deny his magnetic attraction to Seungcheol and the fact that has he not lost all that money playing against him, he’d be sucking his dick right now. Yes, Jeonghan wants to sleep with Seungcheol, but he doesn’t know how to initiate it. The man looked so done with Jeonghan and his pride and his slight alcoholism issues. 

Jeonghan wraps a bathrobe around his body and leaves the bathroom, his skin flushed and steamy. Seungcheol is lounging on the couch, casually reading a book and the champagne flute is nowhere to be seen - Jeonghan could’ve used some of that liquid courage. His clothes have disappeared as well.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Room service just dropped by, they’re getting it dry cleaned.” Seungcheol doesn’t look up from his book.

Jeonghan’s supposed to return it tomorrow. If the hotel cuts the tag off, he’s fucked. Of course Seungcheol probably doesn’t know that, but it still angers Jeonghan, who’s restlessly pacing around the room. 

“You can borrow some of my clothes.” Seungcheol suggests, but it doesn’t calm Jeonghan down at all.

“I was supposed to return that suit. Do you know how much it cost me?” He comes closer to the seat, quickly closing the gap between him and Seungcheol. “You rich guys are so infuriating.” 

Seungcheol is unfazed, watching as Jeonghan angrily pokes holes into his chest with his index finger like it’s entertainment. It doesn’t do anything to cool down Jeonghan’s anger. 

“It’s all because of you. First the poker, then the fucking passing out in the bathroom and now this. I fucking hate you.”

“Do you?” Seungcheol’s face is so close to his, and he can feel his breath ghosting against his own lips. It renders Jeonghan’s thoughts null and Seungcheol reiterates, “do you hate me?”

Jeonghan doesn’t think anymore and the “yes” that comes out of his mouth is a low, raspy and guttural sound that he grits out of his teeth before diving right in to meet Seungcheol’s kiss halfway. Thoughts of his money, his suit and his pride are completely gone and replaced by a choir of Seungcheol, Seungcheol’s lips on his, Seungcheol’s hand dragging him down by the robe just low enough to kiss him, and the taste of Seungcheol’s mouth. 

The kiss nearly knocks the air out of Jeonghan’s lungs,it’s a very welcomed messy clash of mouths and teeth, and Jeonghan finds himself kissing Seungcheol back with equal fervor. He can feel the slight burn of the champagne from earlier with every swipe of Seungcheol’s tongue against his. 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan finds out, kisses the same way he plays, mind-numbingly aggressive. It’s hungry, a little sloppy and it has Jeonghan just slightly weak on the knees. He doesn’t give him a moment to breath, as if he wants to possess every corner of Jeonghan’s mouth. He playfully nips at Jeonghan’s lower lip and then he draws back completely. When they part, they’re both panting heavily, flushed and undeniably turned on.

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan into his lap. It makes his bathrobe hike up a little, revealing his bare thighs to Seungcheol’s eager eyes. “I’ve been wanting this since the first time I laid eyes on you.” 

There’s this gray blurry line in Jeonghan’s mind that just doesn’t know how he stands. He loves dominant Seungcheol dragging him down to sit on his lap, but Jeonghan also likes being in control, he likes being the one to bring people down to their knees, he isn’t used to being this submissive little plaything that Seungcheol makes him out to be. 

Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol back just enough to get a good look at him and he starts to make quick work of taking Seungcheol’s shirt off. Seungcheol’s completely unbothered by the quick change of dynamics, if anything, he seems to enjoy the back and forth fight for dominance happening between them. 

“If you think you’re gonna be fucking a submissive little playtoy, you’re sorely mistaken, Choi Seungcheol” Jeonghan’s hand slides down Seungcheol’s abdomen, feeling the muscles tighten beneath his touch. His movements are unhurried, and he’s very set on torturing the man beneath him, breaking him apart.

“I wouldn’t have wanted that anyway.” Seungcheol hisses between his teeth as Jeonghan’s wicked hand leisurely palms him through his slacks. There’s something about the feeling of Seungcheol unraveling under him that makes Jeonghan drunk for power. He scoots closer on Seungcheol’s parted thighs, thrusting his hips against his, latching his lips onto him and drinking in every little noise Seungcheol makes. 

“You’re so fucking pretty.” Jeonghan whispers in Seungcheol’s ear and their lips part. It’s a little mocking and Jeonghan smirks when he draws back completely, standing up and sliding off his bathrobe as he nonchalantly makes his way to the bed. 

Jeonghan’s always been very comfortable in his own nudity and he basks in the feeling of Seungcheol’s hungry eyes taking in his body. 

“See something you like?” 

“You have no idea.” The sound Seungcheol makes is a low growl and Jeonghan barely has the time to get comfortable on the bed before Seungcheol’s pushing down on the pillows, holding both his arms over his head. His grip is strong and Jeonghan’s wrists will probably bruise the next day, but with the way Seungcheol’s looking at him, it’s the last thing on his mind.

“Let’s see if you’re still going to be running your mouth when I’m done with you.” 

Before Jeonghan has time to think of a snarky, witty response to that, Seungcheol’s leaning down to kiss him again; just as aggressively as before, a clash of tongues and teeth sliding increasingly more forcefully and at this point, they’re practically devouring each other. Jeonghan can feel one of Seungcheol’s hands sliding down his body, the other hand gripping at both of Jeonghan’s wrists.  
Seungcheol’s tongue swipes across the roof of Jeonghan’s mouth at the same time his thumb brushes against the slit of Jeonghan’s cock, teasingly. Jeonghan makes a choked noise, he hasn’t been touched much since the beginning of the night and he didn’t realize how much he was yearning for it. 

Seungcheol’s hand is gliding up and down Jeonghan’s shaft agonizingly slow, it makes his toes curl and his abdomen tighten and he hates that he’s so desperate for more friction. He breaks free from Seungcheol’s kiss, out of breath and gasping for air. It’s a cue for Seungcheol to stop everything he’s doing at once. He frees Jeonghan’s abused wrists.

“Stop playing around.”

It takes a little bit of fumbling around for Jeonghan to strip Seungcheol down and there’s a little proud smile on Jeonghan’s face when he holds Seungcheol’s boxers in his hands, throwing it away into a forgotten corner of the room. 

The skin to skin contact is too much to handle, Jeonghan is grinding down on him in a motion so sickeningly slow that Seungcheol can’t fucking take. His cock is begging for attention and so is Jeonghan’s, flushed prettily against his abdomen. Seungcheol has to painfully stretch out his arm to reach the drawer and take out lube and condoms; he notices Jeonghan’s snort and obviously amused face as Seungcheol’s own contorts in discomfort.

“What’s so funny?”

“You look stupid.” Jeonghan is openly laughing at his misery and all Seungcheol can do is playfully slap his thigh, hoping to shut Jeonghan up. 

At least he has lube now and he drizzles a generous amount into his fingers. Jeonghan’s eyes are fixated on the movement of Seungcheol’s fingers as they slowly travel up his thigh to gently probe Jeonghan’s rim. The latter lets out a shaky moan, face snug against Seungcheol’s throat. 

A finger isn’t much, but it’s been way too long since Jeonghan’s last bottomed and had anything other than his own, and he very much enjoys the way Seungcheol’s finger - bigger and sinfully rougher- feels inside him. 

Jeonghan wants more, needs so much more and he begs for it, mumbling unintelligible words against Seungcheol’s warm neck. Dominance be damned.

It doesn’t take long for Seungcheol to add in a second then a third finger and Jeonghan is soon riding Seungcheol’s fingers, chanting out his name like a mantra. It’s been so long, too long.

“Just like that. You take my fingers so well.” Seungcheol softly whispers into Jeonghan’s ear before he cups his chin with his free hand and kisses his parted lips. Each and every noise coming out of Jeonghan’s lips drive Seungcheol more and more into insanity and his lips move against Jeonghan’s as if his life depends on it, fingers finally sliding off Jeonghan to come rest on his thigh. 

“You wanna ride me, baby?” Seungcheol’s voice is deep and low, enough to send shivers down Jeonghan’s spine and he eagerly nods, relieving Seungcheol off any doubt he may have previously had. There’s no hesitation in Jeonghan’s movement when he straddles Seungcheol’s cock and sinks all the way down, so slow and painful that Seungcheol has to muffle a moan. Jeonghan’s face contorts in pure pleasure, nails digging into Seungcheol’s shoulder blades, and moans loud enough that he isn’t sure how much of it the thick walls can conceal.

Seungcheol doesn’t care though; the noises Jeonghan makes are just delectable and he wants to hear more, it doesn’t matter the number of neighbors who’ll come knock on his door later and file a complaint.  
Seungcheol thrust up, meeting Jeonghan halfway and it elicits a particularly loud scream from him. His eyes are shut and his lips are parted, his hair is a mess but Jeonghan couldn’t care less about his appearance right at this moment.

“Look at me.” Every syllable is a broken whisper that sends shockwaves throughout Jeonghan’s body. He’s close, so damn close and when his eyes meet Seungcheol’s own, dark and passion laced, he’s just about ready to spill against his abdomen. It doesn’t help that Seungcheol’s hand is on Jeonghan’s cock, ready to milk him to the last drop. 

Jeonghan’s eyes snap shut when he comes; his nails are scratching all the way down Seungcheol’s back and his thighs are shaky, the height of his orgasm not allowing him to keep a steady rhythm, even with the help of Seungcheol. The older’s orgasm follows suit and he has to stop for a while to regain his breath and slowly sober up from the high he’s just hit. Jeonghan’s sloppily sprawled against his chest, chest heaving and skin glistening. 

They don’t speak for a while, too busy trying to regain their breaths. Jeonghan is tired, the night was one of the longest he’s ever had and Seungcheol’s warm on top of him.

“Get up, let’s get you cleaned.” Seungcheol tries to stand but Jeonghan’s arms keep him down and secure over him. He’s way too tired and the bathroom isn’t going anywhere. They can always shower tomorrow.

“You speak too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> mingyu's voice : "don't talk to me, i'm nervous"  
> lmao hi this is my first time ever writing full on porn so i'm VERY sorry if this isn't up to par. I'm kinda really self conscious about this whole fic tbh  
> I HAD THIS IN MIND AND NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD because i thought about this AU so much i couldn't focus on my studies. I'm sorry if it's very rushed and very un-beta'd but I need to study for midterms ;A;
> 
> also hi i'm on twitter, come scream at me [@yoscoups](https://twitter.com/yoscoups)


End file.
